U.S. Pat. No. 7,300,708, the entire disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses affixing a shape memory alloy structure to a turbine component. The '708 patent teaches that the shape memory alloy can be affixed to the turbine component by processes such as “brazing, extrusion, explosion bonding, hot-isotactic-pressing (HIP), cladding, laser processes, plasma transfer arc processes, ion plasma deposition, forging, fusion welding, vacuum plasma spraying, thermally spraying, friction-stir welding,” see column 7, lines 56-60. The '708 patent further teaches that the shape memory alloy can be formed as an insert and/or a coupon, which can then be attached to the turbine component, see column 7, lines 60-63. It is believed that all of the described processes in the '708 patent involve substantial addition of energy in the form of heat to the shape memory alloy structure or the shape memory alloy structure and the turbine component. The resulting temperatures can be substantially above ambient temperature. This may necessitate additional processing steps to correct possible adverse effects of the high temperature on the properties of the shape memory alloy structure and/or the turbine component.